


fallen places (finding your traces)

by its_a_banana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Agents, Cities, Crimes, Eventual Smut, Fights, Finding Freedom, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Minor Character Death, Suburbs, Yumark - Freeform, a little angst maybe, outskirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_banana/pseuds/its_a_banana
Summary: Everything about Nakamoto Yuta is dangerous, they say. Anything associated with that name is bound to meet justice. Not in a deadly way, but in a cruel way. Maybe both or so.See, it's not on Mark's syllabus to meet the man. Not when he's just cracking his best to leave their shitty town.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	fallen places (finding your traces)

Everything about Nakamoto Yuta is _dangerous,_ they say. Anything associated with that name is bound to meet justice.

Not in a deadly way, but in a cruel way. Maybe both or so.

See, it’s not on Mark’s syllabus to meet the man. From what everybody knows, he’s just the smart-ass kid who still does his best to earn a reasonable escapade in this wasted town. For a reason that he, with all he has, wants to leave this place. Away from the people, and his parents too.

Mark never desired to hate his parents. In all honesty, he wishes he never knew them at all. Long story short, he never had that sparkly relationship with them, so he does all his best just not to mind them. That’s it. They never paid him that much attention, and he reciprocates that.

He sticks with his plan; to leave that household and support himself enough to go miles away. He can do this alone. He earned himself work on a retail shop where he helps organize supplies and goods, working in lieu of sunsets ’til moonlight can almost pass off as dawn.

He works hard, more than he can. He knows, but it’s for his dream.

Their town fits the definition of a downgrade town. Not much of establishments, more of rouge clamps of buildings, run-down houses, and the people here are just in line with crimes and other dark scenes Mark wouldn’t bother himself.

Even though he’s only got his back all his life, he educates himself on how to elude _danger._

 _Just a few more months, and I’ll be out of this town. Dear Lord, give me more strength._ He prays as he eyes his saved money, all from working his ass off.

So, he was ready to suck it all up and endure more months. Mark avoids danger, but that doesn’t mean that _danger_ avoids him too. In this crappy town, anyone could be found bruised and beaten in a garbage dumpster, even lifeless. That’s why it’s better just to keep a mirrorless image when living in this place.

Yeah, _danger_ comes to him. But this time, he first equates this impending risk as his _savior_.

Mark lives off with canned and ready-to-eat food that he finds at a minimum price at the only running convenience store. Saves him a penny, of course.

This usual night, he hurriedly pushed the door and was ready to go home. Avoiding people in the confines of his hoodie, a body slumped next to him, a big one.

He stumbles to the ground, and he is a beat prepared to let out apologies and pleads when this stranger growls and shouts.

“Yah! Look at what you’re walking to, you shit!”

He tries, “I’m sor – ah!” He yelped helplessly as fingers poked him more into the ground. It’s a gloomy day, and it kinda felt like a bad day to die, but Mark wouldn’t fight.

“Huh?! Do you wanna die?!”

Still, “Please, please. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” His voice trembles in fear. This fear is so unfair. He tries so hard not to run against it, but voila. He’s somehow at the edge line of facing death. His eyes build up tears that he shook away. It’s not his first time to feel this helpless, but damn, it never feels good every goddamn time.

“I’ll beat you to shi –”

And Mark prepares himself to the punch, but nothing comes. All he heard was a thud of a body next to him. He squeaked at the sound, and at the same time, he opened his eyes.

His line of vision was suddenly composed of a kneeling man with slicked long white hair and a skinny, built figure. He wore a black polo along with tight jeans. And overall, it just screams that bad-boy figure Mark visualizes in his dream.

Mark holds his breath as the new stranger slowly tilts his head to look at him. When their eyes meet, Mark couldn’t help but let out a small gasp.

The eyes of the man are so sharp, and Mark felt like he should only look at that and nothing else. Still panting, Mark watches as the stranger stood up and dusts himself. It is only then Mark let himself look at the face of the man.

Everything about him, Mark can only describe as _sharp and very exquisite_. Mark chooses to look behind the physical vision, but the aura of the man excludes _piercing_.

After a minute of stood silence, the man spoke up.

“Go home, kid. It’s not safe out here.”

And it’s kinda unfair how Mark can describe the voice as _comforting_ amidst the man’s chilly presence. It stuck on Mark’s mind as he thinks of a reply. Before he could utter something, he watches as the man starts to walk away from there.

Mark looked at the body beside him, and he scrambles to get on his feet. He also moves his eyes to the shadows of the people who have no care for what just happened. Like something like that is just a usual occasion. Mark felt pricks at the thought. He doesn’t want to be there any longer.

Yet, he also fears that the body will haunt him. So, he mutters the courage to call out to the man.

“Uhm – uh, hey!”

The man stopped in his tracks. Mark continues before he loses all that courage, “Is uh – is he dead?”

Mark is bewildered how the man turned around and gave him a _smile_. A fucking smile and Mark thinks, _‘what the hell is wrong with this guy?’_

“Nope, just a knockout. Don’t worry, _Mark_.”

Mark panicked at the call of his identity. For a second there, he thought that might be the end of him—his most protected treasure against people of this fiendish place.

“Ho – how did yo –”

Again, that smile. “I saw it on your wallet. But seriously, go home.” Then, the man waves at him and turns around.

Mark was still shaken. How could he let a stranger look at his wallet? Well, it was thrown when he stumbled at the ground, but Mark didn’t notice that the man would take a second to look at a discarded wallet.

He’s still processing when the man, once again, turned at him. “The name’s _Yuta_ , by the way.” Then, for the last time, Mark watches him be a shadow.

That day, his name and the man _himself_ stuck at Mark. He was helpless, and he was saved. Mark shook his head when he realizes that he never had the chance to thank the man. And Mark, on both sides, wants and not want to meet Yuta again.

_Yeah, probably not._

*

The second time he met Yuta, Mark thinks that might not be the last. It’s his gut-feeling, and he hates how it is always right.

On his way home, Mark was a quarter after midnight when he passes a dark alley across their home. He hears scowls and grunts coming from it. _Looks like a fight_ , and Mark has no intention to make it his business.

_It’s effing midnight. Does brutality even stop in this city?_

So, he grew accustomed to just speed up in his tracks and run to his house. He is about to take a step when he heard a hiss and the sound of dragging.

“Ah, shit.”

It sent shivers on Mark’s spine, and he stood frozen. He curses why he couldn’t, at that very moment, make a run for it. He just remains there, sweating ice as he watches a figure emerge from the dark alley.

He silently bit his lip, the last plea to say that this is not real. Yet, when the man made his way out, Mark can only hear a tone of confusion under the blinking streetlights.

“Oh.”

Mark immediately looks up because _that sounds familiar_. All too familiar for a voice that rent free on his mind since that day. He mirrors the profound look of the man.

“Mark. Was it?” Yuta smiles so brightly, and the midnight stars correspond to it – which is overly out of line because when did Mark take a peek at the stars and make a juxtaposition with the man he barely knew at all?

Well, it doesn’t mean he isn’t right, though. Okay, enough.

Mark nodded and took a full look at Yuta. He gasped when his eyes reached the ground where Yuta is holding an unconscious body like it was nothing. He lets out a much louder one when he saw that the other arm is bleeding. Like no shit, the you-need-first-aid type of bleeding.

He’s not scared of blood. _If only you can see my scars from… yeah, nevermind._

But then, seeing the wound, which probably needs stitches, Mark couldn’t help but leap on the adrenaline of helping the man. Which is basically him coming up to Yuta worriedly and coming up with medical ways to treat it.

He missed the curious look Yuta gave him. And also the smiles that come after. It’s cute to see a person worry for him.

“Wh-what happened?”

“Oh! I –”

“Oh my god! You need to get treated fast! Dude, what the hell?” Mark pulled out his handkerchief and gently wrapped it around the wound.

Yuta was fascinated because one, he didn’t expect to see Mark again. And two, to watch him go frantic, giving his best to get Yuta treated.

In Mark’s defense, he doesn’t know what took him or what spirit decided to embed his soul that day. He just knew that he needs to help the man. Later on, he purposely resolute it as a give-back to what Yuta did for him days ago.

“Dude! It’s not stopping, oh my g – ah!” Mark yelped back as he heard the beaten man beside Yuta coughed weakly. “Is he dead?!”

Death is nothing unfamiliar to Mark, but still, death is death. Death is the end.

He hears a chuckle from Yuta, who is looking at him fulgently. “He’s not.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Yes, and you sure are a cutie clutching to my sweater like a scared kitten,” Yuta grins cheeky, eyeing how Mark, mindlessly, shielded himself on Yuta’s side.

That took Mark back, and he scrambles to leap away, just a little, and get his cool. He glared at him, “Okay, that – that was uncalled for.”

And Yuta only laughs. _Okay, maybe like a little lion then._

“Why are you out this late?”

“Uhh, I just came back from work,” Mark said, trying his best not to mind, still, the unconscious man in Yuta’s hand.

“Every day?”

“Huh?”

“Do you always come home during this hour?”

“Yeah. I always work overtime, so,” he trailed and found himself throwing a glance at Yuta. Mark wouldn’t find himself talking to the people on a daily aspect. If he should, he would’ve cut the conversation short. However, talking with this man… _Yuta_ …Mark never finds the trouble in sharing thoughts.

Yes, even though the other is wounded and probably thrashed another man.

“You should not stay outside this late. It’s _dangerous_ ,” Yuta calmly warned as he places his carry in his pick-up truck.

“I could say the same for you.” Mark wanted to ask _, why_ ? _Why is Yuta there? Why is he dragging a man? Why is he hurt? What happened? What is his business? Who is… he?_

Yuta only chuckles after hearing it. Then, he looked profoundly at Mark. He didn’t say anything, although his eyes seem to speak. He knows Mark wants to raise a question. Yuta could instantly tell from the horrid face of Mark earlier.

Yet, he also doesn’t push. If the other wants to ask, he’ll answer. If he doesn’t, then he won’t say anything too.

On the other hand, Mark’s mind is a mess. It is screaming to _go home, leave the fucking crime scene or whatever it is!!_ ’―but then the way Yuta is looking at says that, _‘It’s_ _okay. Ask what you want. I won’t hurt you_.’ And when Yuta added a genuine smile, Mark sums up to say something.

“What…are you going to do with him?”

Yuta contemplates what to answer. His job is kinda _confidential_. He looked back at Mark. _Ah, this kid is something. Maybe…_

“You wanna come and see?” He invites, fully knowing that will be a red-line for Mark, or maybe for the both of them.

Mark gave him a shocked face, not knowing what to say. He shouldn’t, right? He saw him hurling a beaten man, a wound in his arm (which still needs to be appropriately treated for Mark’s dismay), and most especially, Yuta is still a stranger.

He only met him twice and shared traded conversations. That’s still considered strangers and definitely not to be trusted. However, there’s something wrong with Mark’s thought process.

Because in a calm voice, he voices. “Promise you won’t kill me?”

His eyes glisten more, and his heart palpitates when Yuta smiles at him, big. “You have my _heart._ I mean, my word! Come on!” Mark watches him get on the car.

He pushes the fact that he was flustered at Yuta’s jumbled words. He is more rather concerned about the fact that he is on his tracks to sit on the passenger seat with a neural uncertainty on how this will go.

_Shit, shit. What the hell are you doing, Mark Lee?!_

He heard Yuta’s chuckles again, along with shaking his head. A little disbelief at the turn of events for his night. Yuta starts up the car, and in a second, they’re on the road.

Mark looks back at the window, watching as his house turns little by little until he couldn’t see it anymore. It’s funny. Mark wants to laugh. At this juncture, he imagines himself at the comfort of the safest place in this town for him, his _room_.

But here he is. Sitting beside a man he barely knew, but at that moment, when the cold wind strikes his face, and then he heard laughing coming from Yuta―Mark wanted to _live_ that minute.

“You enjoying?” Yuta asks as he puts up some songs on the radio.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve never experienced anything like this!” He exclaimed, finishing to suppress more of his excitement, catching his bottom lip on his teeth.

Yuta’s laugh reverberates at the car, and mindlessly, Mark’s too. He bops his head along with the melody of the song. _Highway to Heaven by NCT 127… he got taste._

Yeah, it almost felt like heaven for Mark. His mind drifting from occurrences earlier. The cool breeze elevates the chills he burrowed deep down him.

Although the hype slowly dissipates when Mark saw where they are going. He turned to him, perplexed. “This is the way to the town’s border.”

Mark will always know the place. He has always looked at it and wondered what would be beyond, ever since he longed for freedom.

“Yeah. We’re going to meet someone there.”

He couldn’t utter anything more because he is too busy reminiscing the times he would think about breaking free from that border. He squints his eyes as they get nearer.

There it is again. When the car stopped, his adrenaline spiked. He can’t believe he is standing in front of that gate. It is a massive gate that separates its vicinity from others. He has only heard about it from his boss. That in order to pass that gate, _you got to have some big greenies, boy. It’s not that easy going out._

He is so out of it looking that he overlooked Yuta already in front of him. “Hey, you okay? We’ll only just be here in minutes.” Yuta said, placing a hand on his neck, his thumb caressing Mark’s flesh. It’s like an attempt to comfort him.

And Mark appreciates that. In the right way, he hopes Yuta feels that. It’s not because he is uncomfortable being there, but because he is _in_ there, a few steps in his dreams. He wanted to run at it, get away from this town and be free. Be _him_.

A few minutes later, a car appeared, stopping in front of them. _He’s from…_

“Yuta~,” the man from the car called after getting out.

“Jungwoo,” Yuta acknowledges.

Mark watches the two exchange a knowing glance. Then, the man finally took notice of his presence. “Oh.”

Mark knowing that the attention is shifted to him, he blindly gets closed to Yuta, shielding himself. Yuta actioned fast as he saw Mark hide himself to his back. He made himself stand straighter.

Jungwoo snickered at the unusual action of Yuta. “You got yourself a company, hyung?” He teases only because he knows that Yuta only associates when it’s important for him. He then bent and waved a hand at Mark. “Hi, nice meeting you. I’m Jungwoo, Yuta’s colleague.”

Yuta looked for a reaction from Mark. He smiled when Mark only bowed and murmured, “Nice meeting you.” In a whispered voice. Yuta doesn’t blame him for not giving out his identity. When living in a place like this, it’s kinda skeptical.

He shifted himself more into Yuta’s body. He doesn’t know why he is seeking refuge from Yuta. What does he have to fear? Jungwoo doesn’t look scary at all, but still. It’s best to say nothing.

Yuta coughed, “The man is on the trunk.”

“Is he the one on the list?” Jungwoo asks in a different tone of voice. Serious voice, _business tone_. He gasps when Yuta grabs his hand and walked towards the pick-up car, where the beaten man was lying.

“Yep. Although just a dealer. He wouldn’t say a thing about his boss.”

“Three more, I guess?” Jungwoo perks.

Mark’s thoughts pick up a little from the men’s conversation. _Dealer? It must be drugs, considering our town. Three more? Does it mean there’s more?_

“Yeah,” Yuta replied, clutching Mark’s hand more, surprising the other.

“Make it fast. The others already missed you,” Jungwoo teased as he handcuffed the man and threw him to his car.

“Tell them to save me some of my ginger ale, yeah?”

Jungwoo laughed, well, both of them. Meanwhile, Mark is just looking at them, trying to catch them. He deduced that maybe Yuta and Jungwoo are friends.

“I make no promises,” and then Jungwoo’s eyes catch Mark’s. He watches as the scrutiny eyes turn genuine. Jungwoo looked back at Yuta and smiled. “Got a room for more, huh?”

And it’s fast how Mark turned to look at Yuta because _what the hell are they talking about? Is it about me?_ Yuta doesn’t spare him a glance, but he smiles. Mark has come to know that Yuta’s smile is kinda permanent when the other talks. And that’s beautiful.

“Let’s see,” and Yuta ended with a much bigger smile.

Jungwoo smirked and told them that he wouldn’t be staying for long. “I’ll see you soon, Yuta. Bye.”

Mark has a lot of questions, but his eyes only trailed to the smoke of Jungwoo’s car as it speeds away. One thing’s for sure, they’re from the _city_ , also Yuta. _Then, why is Yuta here? What’s the deal with drugs? Wh_ –

“Hey,” Yuta called, snapping him out from his thoughts. “Let’s go?”

“Yeah, yeah,” and they climbed onto Yuta’s car. This time, it’s Mark who asked for permission to play songs. In a way to take his mind from the question circulating in it. He giggled when a certain came on, _Angel by NCT 127._ He loves this song.

And just like that, Yuta felt like not a stranger anymore because he lets Mark be himself. Even in the confine of his car. And for once, Mark lets himself taste a bit of freedom as he smiles against the wind, as his eyes drooped to the gate.

“Ah, shit.”

Mark immediately turned to the noise. He saw Yuta’s wound started to bleed again. “It needs to get treated,” Mark worries, his eyes looking for anything to wound up Yuta’s arm. “Do you have a first-aid kit?”

“Uh, no?”

Mark looked at him, disbelief. He, later on, shook his head, saying, “Stop at the convenience store.”

Yuta did. He saw Mark hesitantly getting out, and it just brings back a memory of his encounter there. As a witness at that moment, Yuta knew that it tormented Mark.

So, he gets out too. “Come on?” _I am here. No one’s gonna hurt you when I’m here._

“Y-yeah. Thank you,” Mark whispered in gratitude. And they entered and got what they needed. Getting out from the store with a bag of bandages, medicines – Mark looked at Yuta. “Do you know…how to…?” He asked, looking at the gash.

Of course, Yuta knows. He’s trained. However, at that time, he lied. For what reason? He doesn’t know. He just likes the feeling of someone taking care of him, and Mark… _Mark is a good company._ “No.”

“Seriously?”

Then, Yuta started acting really hurt, which kinda felt bad after seeing Mark’s worried face. “Ah, yeah. It hurts. Can you treat it for me?”

Mark’s got no choice, does he? “We can’t come to our house, my parents…”

“I have an apartment, and we could go there. And before you go hesitating, I already promised I won’t harm you. _I’ll keep you safe._ ”

Okay, Mark didn’t expect such words, but he heats up and brushes it. So, they drove away. When Yuta said that they’re almost near, Mark gasps. “You – you live at the villa?!”

“Oh? Is that what it is called?”

“Dude! That’s like the most prestigious place in our town!” _Villa_ , to describe it, is the most affluent, secured place Mark has ever known. Only people who have connections live there. It comprises just a few well-built apartment units and houses.

Mark even wondered why they would build such a villa in their town. Their town is lined on the outskirts, but then Mark guesses that even suburbs have to have _different classes_. Not that Mark ever imagined he would be stepping foot on it.

Still marveling, Yuta led them to his apartment. A very fine one, and suddenly Mark wished he could experience living there. His eyes explored the contents of the place, and one thing that hit him is the lack of luggage. _Yuta is really not from here._

“Markie,” Yuta called from where he’s sitting on the couch.

The nickname startled Mark, whipping around. “Markie?”

Yuta nodded, fighting himself to smile more. “Hmm. Markie, treat me,” he whined, which is a very peculiar but cute sight for Mark, reaching out his wounded arm for Mark.

Mark is beginning to think that Yuta is trying to trick him, but he complied nonetheless. _Right, this is my way of thanking him for that night._ With that in his mind, he sat beside Yuta.

The other watches how carefully Mark disinfects and patches his wound _with care_. It’s really nice to have someone who makes him _cared_ from time to time. But in that span, he often catches Mark casting him curious eyes and traffic mouth. He knows Mark wants to ask, wants to know.

“Just ask me, Mark.”

The big frothy eyes that he received made him caught a breath. Mark gulped first before he says, “Are you sure?”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“I do.”

“Then, all you have to do is ask, Mark,” Yuta chuckled, ruffling Mark’s hair through his uninjured hand.

Mark shushes away, a convention to hide the heat of his cheeks. Silence comes after like Mark took a step back from asking. He just focused on tending Yuta’s wound with _delicacy._

Just when Yuta thinks it wouldn’t come, Mark spoke in counted breaths. “You’re not from here, aren’t you?”

“No.”

“From the city?”

Yuta nodded, followed by a silent hiss when Mark is putting the bandage. He had the audacity to pout at the cutest person he has ever met in his life, but that’s how life goes for Yuta.

He wouldn’t say it’s bad when he got a chuckle from Mark. “What are you doing here? In our town?”

It takes Yuta a few seconds to answer. “I’m an undercover agent.”

“Agent?” Mark perks.

“Yeah. We go cover to places and catch bad guys. Like real bad guys,” Yuta clarified with a slight tone of teasing. “Your town has a high rate of crimes, especially drug operations.”

“And you take them back in the city?”

“Yup, that way they’ll be punished correctly. You know how it is in the city. Have you been there?”

Oh, how Mark wishes. If he has the chance, he’d stay there and never come back here. “In my dreams,” was what he could only sputter. And Yuta hears the desperation in his voice, the _need_ to get away. The other laughs awkwardly to get rid of the tension he created. He tried to divert from it, “What does it mean when Jungwoo said three more?”

“I still need to catch the boss and two more dealers. But you don’t need to worry about that, yeah?” Yuta laughs as Mark listens carefully to what he sees.

“I live in the same town as them. I should be concerned, for my safety,” Mark rebutted. That’s true.

“It isn’t safe here. But in the city, you will be,” Yuta tries as Mark finishes up treating him. “Do you want to go to the city?”

No one has asked him such a question. He does. He wants to go there, stay there. “Everyone wants to go there.”

“I’ll take you there.”

“What?”

“When all of this is over, will you come with me to the city?” Yuta asks, looking at Mark with hopeful eyes. Mark looked at him bewildered, agonizing himself that maybe Yuta is just joking. So, he stills and waits. But then Yuta smiles at him like he means it like he means what he is just offering.

And Mark would be an idiot to reject it because, at that moment, he was sure he would get out of this place. “Yeah, sure, whatever,” he says with a gleeful smile and vibrating laugh.

Yuta joins in, relishing at the youthful mindless caresses of Mark on his injured arm. _It’s warm_. “Say, as a thank you for treating me, let’s grab a food after your job tomorrow?”

Mark looked at him skeptically, “My job literally ends at midnight. What’s there to eat?”

“We’ll manage. Let’s just cook something and eat here,” Yuta shrugs. “Come on, you’re still aren’t sick of my face, yeah? What’s one more day?”

 _God, he’s funny and very unbelievable._ Time passes by quickly with their words and laughs. Soon enough, Mark is fighting himself with sleep. _The couch is just so comfortable, and I could sleep in a sec…_

“Sleep, Mark. I’ll be right here.”

He hears a very comforting voice, one that’s he’s been seeking all along. He felt a warm cloth enveloped him as his eyes droop shut and rest his weight on the coziness of the couch.

Right before sleep catches him, he utters his last thoughts. “Goodnight, Yuta.” He missed the smile that blossoms on Yuta’s face.

*

That peaceful sleep should’ve taken the misty events last night into a dream, and when Yuta wakes him up with a bright smile, Mark believes that it’s all just mishaps. But then, Yuta prepares them a hearty breakfast. He fights the urge to confirm because it dawns on him, _nope, it’s not a dream._ Yuta had shown his job and what he needs to do in their town.

Mark would’ve never thought that he would be sharing a meal with someone. He likes to do things alone, but he guesses being with other people; specifically, Yuta, is a good time too. With Yuta’s punch lines and Mark’s breathy, loud laugh, it’s fair to say that he was happy that time.

_It feels good to be happy._

Yuta dropped him off at his house. It almost like he doesn’t want to go home. Well, it doesn’t feel like home at all, but he managed all these years. Besides, there’s no one in the house at all.

“What are you gonna do for today?” Mark asked, getting off the car.

Yuta smiled, “Snooping. Now, don’t forget that I’ll fetch you to your work. Bye, Mark. Oh, and stay safe, kid.” He waves at him and drove away.

Mark waves back, hoping that Yuta will see that. He stayed there until he can no longer see the car. He just made plans with Yuta, a complete stranger last night, now turned-friend, probably. And it should have bothered Mark, but he doesn’t feel it. The danger wasn’t there.

Because when Mark is with Yuta, all he feels is _safe._ And if hours later, in his work, he’s all smiles and excited thoughts, that’s for him to wonder about.

The thing is, this hope in Mark’s chest throbs when Yuta came blasting at the retail shop an hour early from Mark’s end. With a good-looking appearance (although Yuta has been attractive for Mark the first time he met him, he pushes it back uh huh), Mark chuckles as Yuta pretended to shop while sending waves at him. Yes, with his killer winks, he says.

He is happy that day, and when Yuta accompanied and stayed with him, he is much _happier_. Yuta did actually shop for later, “I wouldn’t let us starve, you know.”

“Yeah? How do I know you won’t poison me?” Mark asked, without any poison in it. He just wanted to keep the jocular conversation.

Yuta scrunches his face, “I’m starting to think you really hate me.”

 _He doesn’t, well, not ever._ “You know I don’t.”

“I’ll let that pass, little lion,” Yuta finishes. “Does this shop really works until midnight? I mean, there’s not much of buyers.”

“Most of the shops here are open all the time. It’s just the way it is here in the town,” Mark said. No, he probably knows more. He wanted to say it because it may be useful for Yuta, but does it guarantee his safety? Blaring information like that could cost him everything.

“Mark?” Yuta looks at him worriedly.

 _No, this is Yuta._ He knows Yuta will protect him. Yuta promised him much more than safety. He could help Yuta. “Shops like this are also masks for grounds of illegal crimes. That’s why it’s open, so people could come in and do whatever their businesses are.”

It is really a scary town. Yuta could never imagine what Mark has been through living there, “And you still choose to work here? Is this shop like that?”

“I don’t know. I don’t make it my concern so that they won’t make me either.”

“I hope this will be the last time you’ll be working here,” Yuta whispered, minimal, but Mark heard it. He looked at Yuta hopefully because he hopes for this every goddamn day. Then, Yuta looked past Mark, who was at the counter and noticed something. “Oh,” he said, eyeing a figure going in on at the back door.

He watches how eerie the man, and next, he saw some workers, too, carrying boxes. Yuta took a mental note. Mark traced his sight and looked back at Yuta. He’s not an idiot to not see how Yuta suddenly became alert. Suddenly, his stomach churned a nasty grind at the thought of co-working with such savage people.

“They work during midnight. They’re our boss’ men,” Mark said, dusting off the counter, counting off the minute before his shift ends. He already wants to get out of the place. When the clock hits the straight top, Mark scrambles. “I’ll just get my things.”

“I’ll wait for you outside,” Yuta chirps, still looking at the door.

This time, the bubbling fear he felt earlier was replaced with the chilling amusement of spending another night with Yuta. So, with fast movements, he gathered his things and immediately got out. Just as he’s getting out, he scanned Yuta’s face. _Trouble, it smells like trouble. Something’s gonna happen._ Although for the first time, Mark doesn’t care if there’s danger nearby because Yuta is there.

He has Yuta.

Taking sight of him, Yuta opened his arms to hold him. Not thinking twice but running to his warm stature, Mark closed his eyes the same time he collapsed against Yuta, and the moment Yuta pulled out his gun and fired at the guy behind the shop.

 _Bang,_ but a much silent clunk. _Silencer._ Still, it doesn’t stop Mark from letting out a loud grunt and seek more of Yuta’s comfort. Yuta was on him in a heartbeat, “Are you okay?”

 _Okay, okay. Cool, this is_ – _yeah, crisp._

Mark only nodded his head in response, still buried on Yuta’s musky security. He feels the tight hold of Yuta on him as he swayed them around, Yuta scanning the place.

This made Mark lift his head a fraction, but his eyes didn’t overlook a figure at the other side, pointing a gun at them. And Mark finds it unbelievable, funny almost – how fear’s nowhere inside him. Because right now, the protection from Yuta seems much bigger than that. And his mouth works faster than his mind this time, a call of help over probing.

“Yuta, left!”

The response was almost immediately from the skilled agent. Yuta fired in the direction, hugging Mark more as if it’ll shield him from the noise. He tried. After that, he braced himself to a fall, dodging the bullet from the man. He grunts when they fell, _but at least Mark isn’t hurt anyway._

The andragogy of his work made him still be alert to his surroundings. He has incapacitated the man, but the first one, he didn’t. And if Yuta’s gonna be fucking honesty, firing the first shot and missing it made him inert for a millisecond. Because he knew the man is not aiming for him – but Mark.

He knew that moment he fired, and he let himself be taken of that unexplainable, out-beat need to kill the man instantly. That led him to take things way over the matter and missed. Thankfully, Mark pulled him. The very figure in his arms right now that he wanted to protect the most.

Mark helped him, but one thing’s for sure, _Mark isn’t going to come back to this place ever._ Yuta will make sure of that. Pulling away, he asks the second time. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

The other, whose hands are clinging to him like a frightful kid, gasps air to recover as he shook his head. “I-I’m good. I’m good; please, let’s just get out of here.”

 _A plead_ or what it sounds much more. Yuta knows better than to stay there. Yuta hurriedly carried Mark and settled him at his car. After securing him, Yuta once again regards the place if there are furthermore shooters. When he deemed there’s none, he grabbed the man and placed him on his pick-up truck, and they drove away.

He called Jungwoo to meet them tonight. Hearing that, Mark murmured, “I’m glad he isn’t dead.”

That’s a rule for his work; _at least, do not kill a human unless needed to_.

Yuta only gave him a comforting smile. That should be the least of what Mark should think. Yuta wondered how Mark remained heartless when he lived in such a deplorable town. What happened is just another typical work scene for Yuta, and even though he knows Mark could’ve seen worse (and experienced which really bothered Yuta), the need to rescue him from that is very prominent in Yuta’s heart.

“We’ll just be short, okay?”

Mark hums. The air tonight stings a little different, more _serene_ like the wind is condoling him as much as the hand on his that he warmly welcomes. He doesn’t know how it went from there, but he wouldn’t let go either.

“I’ll keep you safe, Mark.”

“I know you do.”

Meeting with Jungwoo the second time doesn’t fizz Mark anymore. He stayed beside Yuta this time. He saw Jungwoo coming out from the car with another man, who looks like the same age as him.

“Hyung!” The man called with a much chirpy, annoying voice.

_Nope, he’s definitely a child._

“Oh, Haechan-ah,” Yuta chuckles, giving the boy a high-five. And almost like that, his attention was on Mark. Base on Jungwoo’s silly smile, he must have told Haechan the optimistic vision for Mark.

The action shocked Mark, who back-away almost immediately and grasping for Yuta. Haechan laughed even more, “Hi! I’m Haechan!”

Yuta prays for Mark’s sanity as Haechan pulled him away so that they’ll be friends because in Haechan’s words, _‘They’re gonna be talking business, while you and I are gonna be friends. You seem like the type of friend who will fall for my pranks.’_

And although he knows that Haechan means no harm, Mark still gave Yuta worried eyes. It’s his first time making friends, except Yuta, who is toiling at the boundary of that word. But Haechan looks friendly, and Yuta gave him an okay sign, so he guesses that will do.

Yuta gave him a pat on his head and watched as Haechan pulled Mark away. _Might as well get used to the people you’ll be seeing in the city._

True to his words, they didn’t stay there for so long. One reason is that they won’t want to catch another trouble. After saying goodbye, a promise to finish his job asap, and observing a laughing Mark with Haechan, they drove away.

Seemingly, Mark isn’t bothered at all that he ended at the villa again. Yuta wouldn’t complain, though, not when on the ride. Mark is smiling, talking, giggling, happy, mesmerizingly… _beautiful, goddamn._ At least, it took his mind off the occurrence.

“I forgot to thank you, by the way. You know, for helping me earlier.”

“It’s for the both of our welfare. Why wouldn’t I?” Mark laugh replied, eyes growing droopy as he listens to Yuta’s voice.

“You go sleep in my bed, little lion. The couch is not comfortable,” Yuta smiles, watching how cute Mark is right now.

 _It’s more than comfy,_ Mark wanted to counter, but he’s so tired. He just wants to sleep and forget. So, as childlike as it, he raises his arms, an entreat.

Yuta didn’t notice the endearing look he is giving Mark. He complies, though, securing Mark in his arms, he led him to his bed. Making sure that he is comfy, Yuta brushes away fringes at Mark’s face. He felt like he had a rose among thorns. Someone so _fucking beautiful_ like Mark should not be in this place.

Starting to pull away before he gets his heart over him, Yuta casts a last glance at him. But he stopped when he felt Mark’s hand on his cheek, and suddenly, it feels _warm._

“Yuta,” Mark dreamily called, eyes fighting to stay open. “Thank you _for saving me,_ ” and he places a gentle kiss on the other cheek. He pulled away and instantly drifted to sleep.

Yuta was left there, mellow in everything. Mark is a light, a source of warmth Yuta has been seeking. He never knew he could be _soft as hell_ for one person he promised to save from misery. Suddenly, he can’t wait to bring Mark to the city, show him his own apartment, meet all his friends, _start a new life there._

Closing the door with a smile, “We’re _just half-way there, but I promised I’ll save you from this place, Mark._ ”

*

Spending the second night at Yuta’s flat had Mark reeling with the security he had longed for how many years. He slept alright. Waking up in lieu of sunrise, Mark helps himself in the lingering fragrance of Yuta on the pillows and bedsheets.

Silently getting out of the room, he saw the sleeping figure of the other on the couch. He staggered to him and looked closely to Yuta. At that moment, Yuta seems both _vulnerable_ and _unreachable._ And Mark kinda believes that meeting Yuta by chance will be his _salvation_ at all.

He wanted to thank Yuta. For being his companion, even for just a few days. Seeing that Yuta was about to wake up, he pulled away instantly and went to the kitchen. _I should cook us some breakfast._

See, cooking is not his forte, and neither Yuta’s. The other joined him when Mark is having his egg-cooking crisis, and it has been the most adorable scene Yuta has ever seen. It is not a good-looking meal, but it’s a heartfelt one. It’s because they spent it _together_.

“I hope you’re not going back at all at your work,” Yuta said, eyeing him promptly.

“Oh, hell no. I think what happened has made me resigned without any more notice.”

Yuta asked warily, “Does your parents know you work there?”

Mark could only give a fake smile on behalf of his bitterness against them. “They know nothing…about me. Let’s just say that we don’t care about each other.”

“I know it may sound cruel, but I guess it’ll make it easier for me to take you to the city.” Again, there’s that _hope_ in Yuta’s voice. A silver lining that after all of this, there’s Yuta’s promise.

The smile slowly makes its way to Mark’s face, “Do you really mean that?”

“Believe me when I say that you would fit just right there,” Yuta says, half his mind already imagining the better for Mark. “Are you ready to leave this town?”

“Maybe. Maybe I haven’t fitted in this town anyway.”

“You don’t.”

Mark looked at him, perplexed at the Yuta. All his life, this town had made him feel like he’s walking on a mine. He hated it. It never made it in the home of Mark’s heart. And also, because he has always yearned to get out there and live in a place where he doesn’t need to be wary of living.

What Yuta said next made him more _foreigner_ for this place.

“An _angel_ like you doesn’t deserve to live in hell,” a gentle says. The brush on his face felt more of a press to the peace he wanted. _Yes, I don’t belong here._

“And I guess my _savior_ did come,” he remarks, leaning more to Yuta. A quiet _confirmation_ he needed in his heart.

Yuta chuckles. This is beyond him, but he’s more than enlightened that he found Mark. Now, he can’t wait to fucking end this mission and take Mark _home._ “It will all end tonight.”

Mark looked up, “Tonight? Wait, what – what will happen tonight?”

“I need you to stay here tonight, lock al –”

“Wait, wait. Hold up, hold up. What?”

Yuta exhales. All his time for this job, he never did get to explain how dangerous and how often this work is done solitarily. Now, he’s getting that anxious feeling on how he can explain this to Mark. “There’s gonna be dealing at a bar later. I need to go there and finish this all up, and you wi –”

“I will come too.”

“What? No, you will not. It’s gonna be hectic, Mark.”

Mark looked at him, determined. “I’m in this, Yuta. I could help.”

“I can’t risk you, Mark,” Yuta tried to battle. _Damn, if this what it feels like to protect someone, then I’ve been doing my job all wrong._

“Yuta,” Mark suddenly cupped Yuta’s cheeks and looked at him intensely. “Being here is safe, but being with you is a different kind of safe. I-I don’t know how to explain it more, but I would rather be with you there and fight than to be here and not knowing you’re alright.”

Mark doesn’t expose himself to danger, but meeting Yuta has made him too. Maybe Yuta is a danger – a danger Mark would love to embrace. He has never associated the term ‘ _safety_ ’ with danger, seeing how incoherent those words are.

But for Mark, he has Yuta. He has now Yuta. It is all much better to be with Yuta. He is so glad he met Yuta. He is so glad he found Yuta, or it’s the other way around. He doesn’t fucking care. When all this ends, he wants to be beside Yuta and go _home_ with Yuta. That’s it.

And he would much rather take the bait of danger than the confinity of the apartment because he needs to be with Yuta.

Thankfully, Yuta seems to notice more of his unspoken feelings because even without a minute, he has a warm hold around. He holds Mark like he is his lifeline. Yuta hugs the way he has never felt nor imagined. And it’s all so pleasant, and Mark never wanted to pull away.

“Okay, okay, lion. But you need to stay beside me no matter what, okay? I’ll ke –”

“You’ll keep me safe. I know, Yuta. I know,” Mark’s words turn to a clutter of murmur, but Yuta hears it. And he’s more than glad he heard them.

Mark was never fond of touching or even the warmth that comes with it. He never has that much of an experience anyway. But the way Yuta holds him, it’s much more than the time he lost the craving for this.

So, when their whole day was just spent holding each other like their lives aren’t at stake hours later, that’s for them to know and for you to keep it a secret.

When they arrived at the bar, it was buzzing. People who look criminally are all over the place, and the place was wasted. They entered, and Mark immediately inhaled the whip of cigarettes and drugs. Seeing it all, Mark has once again thought how nasty it feels to live in such a town.

With fingers clasped against Yuta’s, they navigate their way into the bar more. It seems like Yuta knows better than him because he goes straight to the back room.

Mark gasps as Yuta punches the guard out of nowhere. This caused a commotion to go through, and suddenly a man appeared with a gun. And Yuta knew it was the man before. He grunts when he pushed him Mark down to take cover at a table.

Screams and herds of clanking shoes sound all too much against the shots of the gun. Yuta hugs him to safety as he clutches to him. Yuta regained his composure and also started shooting, but the man gained the upper arm when he punches Yuta out of nowhere.

The man is merciless, and it took Mark’s anger to the top. Knowing that he needs to help Yuta, he grabs a bottle of wine and cracks it in the man’s head. Mark stumbles after the actions and quietly watching as the man screams in pain on the floor.

It gave Yuta to recover and land a blow on the man’s face, knocking it unconscious. He immediately went to Mark afterward, solacing him. “Shh, it’s okay, Mark. You didn’t kill him. You didn’t kill. It’s okay.”

Mark trembles as he seeks Yuta. He wanted to ask how Yuta was, but his shock and adrenaline are in the roof of his head. _Please, please, make this end._

And he thought that it was almost at the line of a coda. But the door beside them opened and revealed a much bulkier man with a gun pointed at them. Behind this man stands another one that made Mark realized. His eyes went so wide, and his heart dropped when he recognizes the face. _Boss!!_

The verification is clear on Yuta’s face as he eyed the boss. He knew it. And his blood boils to the fact that he is a druglord. He has Mark on his hand all this time. And he can’t fucking thank the heavens that he rescued Mark from them before they could touch him.

Before he could fire, Yuta launches at him, making them roll at the other room. Yuta scanned the room and saw more men. And at that time, he knew he needed to shield Mark from them.

So, he closed the door, right in front of Mark’s face before he could call to him, and locked it. _I’ll be alright, Mark._

And if Mark’s heart couldn’t drop more, it did when it blocks Yuta’s view to nothing. “Yuta!!” He clutches the handle but to no avail. “Yuta!! Oh my god!!”

He keeps calling, and every time he did, he keeps hearing gunshots and grunts. His tears fall, clutching beside the door, praying to all the gods to _please, please, keep Yuta safe, please._ He can’t fucking lose him. His heart was filled so fear and worried that he started banging at the door, desperately calling to the other. “Yuta, please!”

The thought of losing Yuta on sight seems more terrifying than actually living in this hellhole. If he just has known that his boss…he could have helped Yuta more. He knows he trusts Yuta. He trusts him more than anything in this town, and days be damned. Yuta can make it through. He is skilled and trained. He can make it. _He can, please; you have to… I wanna be with you and live with you away from this hell. You promised me. Please, Yuta. Live… for me… for us._

“Yuta!!”

And the door opened, and kneeling in front of him is a bloody Yuta, smiling at him like he didn’t just fight a ton of criminals. Amidst the crystal tears in his eyes, he makes Yuta’s face, or more he has known the warmth that only Yuta can radiate. “Yuta!” He immediately hugged him. “Oh my god! Are you hurt?”

“Woah, woah. Easy, little lion. I’m okay.”

“Fuck you!” Punching Yuta’s chest a little bit hard, that made Yuta grunt.

“Ah! What’s that for?”

Mark glared at him, but Yuta relished that Mark clings to him more, _closer_. Like what Yuta wanted. “That’s for locking me out, idiot! What the fuck was that?!”

“I was trying to protect you,” Yuta chortled, pushing Mark’s face on the crook of his neck. He smiles when Mark’s punches turn soft and just grasping at his shirt. He may have other priorities now other than his job. That moment there, his first thought was to save Mark.

“I know, I know, I know. But fuck, Yuta! You don’t – I don’t know what’s gonna happen to you there! And – and I can’t reach you at all! Do you know that?!” Mark staggers. He doesn’t want to blame the other, but the thought of almost losing a person for once he holds dear, it’s just so fucking scary and cruel for Mark.

But Yuta is here, and he’s okay. He’s fine.

“I’m sorry, Mark. I’m sorry, but I’m okay, yeah? I’m okay.”

_Dear lord, he holds me just fine, so loved and secured. Everything’s fine now._

*

Mark never knew he had in him the nerve to sulked. Yuta’s been chuckling and soothing him for the rest of their drive at the gate, but Mark only has his attention at the window, or so.

Okay, he was being unfair. Yuta was fine. He wasn’t hurt at all. He is a professional on his job. Mark knew that. And even though the danger has been a constant prick in his everyday life, it’s much different when it’s Yuta.

“Are you still mad, little lion?” Yuta asks, poking a hand on Mark’s cheeks.

“Stop calling me that.”

“Well, you look like one! You’re so cute, do you know that?”

“Oh my god, stop it!”

Yuta has known that it is to make Mark laugh. The world is a better place when Mark smiles. Yuta had seen many times, and he a pinch to keep it that way. He doesn’t know how long Mark had to suppress such beautiful sound and smile, but when he’s with Yuta, he doesn’t need to hide it.

But still, Mark is upset with him.

It shouldn’t be any different from now. Meeting Jungwoo with Haechan again for the third and last time is much creepier than Yuta had imagined.

Creepier in a way that a chilling smile makes way to Haechan’s face. And Yuta knows it’s gonna be trouble, but what can he do? After arriving, Haechan pulled away from Mark again, and for a while, that was okay. However, he should’ve known that nothing comes better when you’re friends with the kid.

Jungwoo was talking to him and helping him move the beaten men on his car. But his mind is out the gutter as he observes Mark kinda explaining angrily, even pointing at him, and Haechan cracking up. He can sense that Mark probably is storytelling their counter earlier and how to upend he is.

Then, Haechan whispered something on Mark, and the surprised look on Mark’s face turns blushed as the latter goes on. At this point, he was itching to know what venomous thoughts Haechan has planted on his beloved little lion.

After a while, his eyes catch Mark. Yuta sees a glint of _possibility_ and blaze on it because Mark doesn’t look upset anymore. He was thinking and holding Yuta _captive_ with those orbs of his.

“Uhm, a hand, please?” Jungwoo teasingly crack.

This made Yuta snap the stare and turned to Jungwoo. “You think Johnny would give me a full-week off when I come back?”

“More if he knows that you’ll be bringing Mark. He kinda wants to meet him and maybe tease you about it.”

“How the fuck did he know about Mark?”

“It’s not me. It’s Heachan,” Jungwoo defended abash. “So, are you bringing him?”

Yuta takes a look at Mark for a second. _Yes,_ he wants to. He did promise that he will save him from here. “If he wants to.”

“I’m betting that he will, another way or not. Maybe Heachan is pulling one of his tricks to convince him. Will you be coming back tonight as well?

Yuta huffs, unsure. “I don’t kn –”

But a voice cuts him through.

“ _We_ will not…yet,” Mark said, appearing beside Yuta. And there’s something different how Mark is poised confidently now like he has business to do. Judging from the way Haechan gives him a thumbs-up, Yuta thinks the kid way indeed corrupted Mark’s mind.

Jungwoo gave them a smirk and started going to his car, followed by Haechan. “I won’t be taking any more of your time, lovebirds. Enjoy!”

Yuta’s heart started thumping in nervousness as they were left alone. He hopes Mark is no longer mad at him.

“Take me to your apartment, Yuta.” Stern and commanding, but Yuta couldn’t help the forming excitement in the pit of his stomach. He thinks he’s doomed for tonight.

The rest of the ride is silent in their voice but heavy with the building tension between them. When Yuta glanced at Mark, the other looked calm, biting his lower lip as if contemplating. Yuta coughs and decided to play the radio to ease the atmosphere.

_‘Sweet tooth, I eat all of the Skittles_

_I like my donuts with jam in the middle_

_You’re a great example of what I’m into_

_I was thinking we could jam for a little, yeah_ ’

Yuta gulped as he imagines the lyrics of the song. He has listened to this song, ‘Make a Wish,’ from his favorite band, NCT. But listening to it with Mark beside, who flushed up red as he listened too, his fingers are stumbling mess to change it.

_‘I love it, love it, love it, love it too_

_I showed myself to you, so show yourself to me too_

_I want you to hug me_

_What do I do about this_

_Attention seeking illness I caught because of you?_

_*creak* *creak* *creak*'_

And, of course, the odds may seem to be not in his favor, or _it is._ ‘Baby Don’t Like It’ is beyond his music enjoyment. That song is practically Yuta’s kink song! Blushing up front Mark may not be the best thing, but fuck, he thinks he is losing the battle here for once. His hands reach out again to change, but Mark turned off the radio.

“We’re here,” he got off and went straight to Yuta’s apartment like it is his home. Yuta didn’t dislike that idea, actually.

Grunting hard, “Fuck.” Yuta felt like he failed as a man and passed as a horny teenager again. He looks below and, fuck yeah, it’s standing brave today. _Okay, whatever happens to me tonight, might as well happen._

Yuta seems to forget that he owns the place as he slowly opens the door. Mark is planning something, and he doesn’t know if his heart is ready for it.

“Mark?” He calls.

A gentle voice came from his bedroom, “Here.”

The creak of the door was nothing to the bang that echoes as Mark pushes him to the door with a kiss, _a hard one!!_ Yuta grunts, and his hands instantly wrapping against Mark’s waist. Gaining from the shock, his lips move along Mark’s.

_Okay, okay, holy fuck! I am kissing Mark, holy shit! Everybody, calm down! Fucking hell, this is heaven!_

Their lips move fluid against each other. Yuta’s lips passing through Mark’s to get a taste of his hot cavern as Mark pushes up to him, their groins brushing.

“Mark, Mark,” Yuta says amidst their kiss. He doesn’t know which of them is starved, maybe both of them. He trails kisses to his cheeks, to his jaw, and sucks hickeys to Mark’s neck.

“Ah, Yuta!” Mark jumps, fingers fisting at Yuta’s hair. _My kink! Siri, play ‘Baby Don’t Like It’ in my mind._

“Dear god, baby, do you know you’re fucking beautiful, huh? God, Mark, you’re so fucking ethereal,” Yuta mumbles against Mark’s skin, lips, and hands, trying to worship Mark for all wonders that comprise him.

“Y-Yuta, fuck, please,” Mark captures once again his mouth, and the need for each other intensifies every swap of their lips.

Yuta staggered and drooped them on the bed, mouths never leaving each other. Yuta continues to breathe kisses everywhere on Mark’s body as they work themselves off their clothes.

“Yuta!” Mark screams in pleasure as Yuta’s lips encircle one of his nipples.

Coming up to kiss Mark breathless again, “Look at me, baby.” Then, he comes back in ravishing Mark’s vice versa, making Mark’s moans liven up the heat in the room.

"Ah, shit – Yuta, Yuta, ah, ah."

Yuta never knew his name coming out from someone could turn him so good. Only Mark, he guesses. He goes down and places a kiss on Mark’s abdomen. The pleads from him made Yuta go down more until he’s faced with Mark’s groin. He sneaks a lick on it, and Mark’s reaction was immediate.

“Yuta! P-please,” and Mark has the audacity to look at him with those fucked-out eyes. Yuta strokes him as he kisses Mark again. He is getting addicted to the unique taste and scent him. _Kinda watermelon._

Then, he goes back down and rightly swallowed Mark in his mouth. “Fuck, ye – Yuta! Ah, ah, hmmm!”

Yuta bobs his head up and down, enjoying himself to Mark’s. Sometimes, he places kisses while he continues to suck and enjoy himself to the sounds Mark is making. He fastens up, his other hand coming to stroke himself to hardness. He groans, and it goes straight to Mark’s groin because Yuta can now taste precum in his mouth.

“Oh my god, oh my god, Yuta! Ah! I’m com – ah!”

Yuta swallows white, immediately coming up to kiss Mark, taking up the chance to make Mark taste himself too. They were a mess already, their lips practically glued together, as well their bodies as they rub against each other’s stomach.

Yuta bit Mark’s lip in shock when a warmth envelopes his cock. When he looks at Mark, he is looking at him in bewilderment, “Yuta, my savior.”

Yuta kisses him fully, pulling away to kiss him all over his face and whisper candied words that describe Mark as his hands speed up. Yuta thinks he might have broken his record of coming fast because his heart can’t take all Mark’s kisses, presence, and whines that are taking up Yuta’s mind now.

“I’m coming, fuck, Mark, Mark!” And Mark pushes up to connect their lips against as his had rides through Yuta’s slopping thrusts in his hand. Mark has never felt this steam with someone, not that he had ever thought about it. He might start now, regularly, if Yuta’s going to be this _godly_ every time he sees him.

The surprise isn’t done yet when Mark suddenly gets up and pushes Yuta down in the bed. Sitting in his lip, he trapped Yuta between his legs as he relishes Yuta’s touches on his thighs. “God, Mark.”

“O-open me, Yuta,” Mark pleads with a kiss.

“Mark, are you a…virgin?” Yuta slowly asks, and based on the way Mark hides himself into Yuta’s neck, says the answer.

He heard him whisper. “Does it turn you off?”

Yuta kisses Mark sweetly for the answer. “It doesn’t matter. As long as it’s you, and only you. I don’t care at all, my baby lion.”

Mark blushes red as he cutely covers himself from Yuta’s eyes, going straight to nipping at Yuta’s neck. “S-stop calling me that!”

“Aww, but you’re my little lion!”

“Yuta!”

He laughs as he presses kisses all over what his lips can reach. Along with this, his fingers traveled down and massaged Mark’s ass-cheeks. _Hmm, very plump and soft_. Mark moans and wiggles.

“Ready, baby?” He asked after putting lube in his hand. (Don’t ask where the lube came: it’s from his desk.)

Mark nodded and braced himself as he hugged Yuta close, leaving no space between. The first finger sent a spike of hurt, but Yuta kisses him away, taking part of Mark hurting. “You okay?”

The other only kisses him in response, and Yuta took that to start moving his finger slowly. He matches up the way he pushes in and out with Mark’s moans. He clings to Yuta as the hurt starts to turn into pleasure.

Yuta enters the second one. By the time the third finger was in, Mark is now a moaning mess. "Ah, hngg, Yuta, Yuta, shit!" And Yuta watches from below how Mark came to be a wreck. His cock turned stone hard.

“P-please, Yuta, please, _take me home with you_ ,” Mark begs so beautifully that Yuta doesn’t have any other choice but to comply. As if he would decline what Mark is asking.

Yuta kisses him fervently, hot, evaporating exchange with feelings and promises enclosed. He took his fingers out and placed the head of his cock. “Sure?”

Mark looked at him first and smiled. He kisses him the same time he dropped down on Yuta’s cock. And Yuta swallows his moans, along with his, but hell yeah, the feeling is so fucking elevated.

“Argh, Yuta! Uh, ah.”

“Ma – fuck, baby.”

Yuta closes the gap between them again as Mark settles fully. “Oh my god, Yuta! Shit, I feel full, fuck, oh my god!”

This is beyond imagination for Yuta, too. The warmth of Mark is heating up his cock. He can’t help but thrust up and feel the heat. “Ah, Yuta!”

He starts thrusting up slow for Mark to get used. Minutes later, of gentle thrusts and steamy kisses, Yuta starts to thrusts up and builds a steady rhythm. Mark’s moans re-circulate the room again as he feels how Yuta goes in and out of him. Every thrust of him hits the defining spot inside of him that he can’t stop screaming in pleasure.

Mark chants Yuta’s name in delight as he sees stars. And Yuta’s lips always find his as they became one. He engulfs Yuta as he accepts that starting from now, he has found his new home.

If Yuta’s thrusts couldn’t get rougher, the other balances himself on his feet, making Mark scoot closer to Yuta, and he drills. He thrust up _home_ , and Mark’s moans slip like a fucking machine. “Ah, ah, oh my go–Yuta! Ah, ughh, ah! Fuck! I’m close, Yuta! I’m close!”

Yuta kisses him, “Me too, baby. Fuck, me too!”

And Mark started to clamp down and meet Yuta’s thrusts. He doesn’t care if he is drooling spit right now. He locked them with Yuta as he reaches his pleasure. “Yuta!” He screamed as white ropes of cum flies from his cock, making a mess on both of their stomachs.

“Fuck,” Yuta groans, mouth chasing Mark and kissing him messy as he shoots his load inside of Mark, and they pieced together as they rattle for a while, swimming in their post-coital bliss. Yuta hugs Mark close to him, so close Mark can feel how fast his heart beats.

When Yuta looked at him, Mark’s eyes are clearing off. “Hmm, Yuta,” he whines, reaching out to the other as if there’s any space left between them.

Yuta places smooch all over Mark’s face, babying him. “I’m here, baby.”

“Promise you’ll take me home,” Mark slurred, sleep on the corner of his eyes, but his hold on Yuta tightens. He knows the answer already, but he just needs to hear it like a last before his acceptance.

“I promise,” and Yuta sealed it with a kiss. Mark relaxed on Yuta’s warmth. He thinks he was saved forever.

The next morning, after taking care of the last night’s mess and a full-hour make-out on the couch, Yuta drove Mark to his house. He watches as Mark runs to get his valuable things left and how his smile goes wide when he sat down again at the passenger seat. He heard Mark said a whisper of ‘ _goodbye_.’

This town was hell for Mark, anyway. He’s happy he’s leaving it.

“Ready?” Yuta asks with a smile as they eyed the gate, holding Mark’s hand.

Mark’s going home. _New home with Yuta. Sounds good._ He giggles at him, “Yeah. Let’s go.” Here it is, his dream. Maybe this time, he could dream bigger and _better._

“Hey, you do know that I – uhm, I,” Yuta stutters, red coming up his cheeks. – _like you, right?_

Mark reaches up and kisses him on his cheeks. “We’re going there, Yuta. I know we will.”

They’re just both humans from different places, dappled with the long to find somebody they can equate with it. Mark is Yuta’s _warmth_ and comfort. Yuta is Mark’s _new home_ and _forever safety._

And that’s all that there is, and they’re sure they can make it through any day, or whatever future can be.

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday surprise to all of you! celebrating my last kick for quote-unquote, 'teenage years' ;'))  
> hope you liked this one! took me ages to finish this 'cus college is killing (us all lol)  
> sorry for any grammatical error  
> anyways, thank you for reading this! ♡♡  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02)


End file.
